


May I have this dance?

by vendettadays



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Two strangers and a request to dance at a masquerade.
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



Rose felt ridiculous. The mask on her face itched. Her dress showed too much leg. Finn had disappeared an hour ago. Something about helping Poe. Rose rolled her eyes, those two weren’t fooling anyone. 

A tall figure wearing a silver mask approached Rose, dressed in a black dress, baring broad shoulders and soft skin.

‘May I have this dance?’

Rose stared in awe at the icy, blue eyes behind the mask, and nodded unthinkingly. She reached for the stranger’s outstretched hand.   
Her heart leapt at the frisson of energy as the world realigned to accommodate this stranger in Rose’s life.   



End file.
